kingdomheartsfandomcom_af-20200214-history
Pluto
}= - Journal = }} Pluto is Koning Mickey se lojale troeteldierhond en blyk ook 'n boodskapper vir hom te wees in sommige Kingdom Hearts-speletjies. Hy debuteerde in die 1930's geanimeerde spotprent . Pluto verskyn in alle speletjies wat tot dusver vrygelaat is, behalwe Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Voorkoms Pluto is 'n hond wat 'n vae ooreenkoms met 'n het, veral in sy lang, swart, dorende ore. Hy het kort, geel bont en groot, nougesette oë. Hy het drie tone op elke poot. Pluto se lang stert is baie dun en swart, lyk meer soos sy meester Mickey se stert as dié van 'n hond. Sy kraag is groen en los. In Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance dra hy 'n rooi in plaas van 'n groen kraag. Persoonlikheid Pluto is Mickey se lojale vriend. Alhoewel hy nie dikwels by sy meester verskyn nie, word hulle vriendskap maklik gesien. In Kingdom Hearts II word Pluto gewys om Kairi te geniet, en word haar bron van troos. Wanneer Axel Kairi ontvoer, volg Pluto die twee deur 'n Korridor van Duister, en troos haar later terwyl hulle in die kelder se kelder gesluit word. Storie Voor Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Pluto was eens Mickey se troeteldier in die Land van die Musketiers. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Pluto is teenwoordig wanneer Queen Minnie skreeu na Terra, wat op die renbaan in Disney Town hardloop. Hy is ook teenwoordig wanneer Aqua die wêreld besoek. Kingdom Hearts Pluto word deur Donald in die troonkamer van Disney-kasteel gevind met 'n brief van die Koning wat weg is. Pluto slaap later tydens die gesprek oor die opsies tussen Queen Minnie, Donald, Goofy, Daisy Duck en Jiminy Cricket. Donald, Goofy en Jiminy word uitgestuur om die Koning en die sleutel-swaard draer op te spoor. Pluto hop op die Gummi Ship op die laaste oomblik as dit vertrek. In Traverse Town is die groep getuie van die verdwyning van 'n ster en hardloop uit om Leon te vind. Intussen loop Pluto in 'n steeg en ontdek die onbewuste Sora. Die hond waak hom op met 'n lek en 'n skielike skof. Sora vra Pluto waar hulle is, maar die hond blyk iets te hoor en haas af. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Pluto verskyn in die vorm van Sora se herinneringe in die Kasteel van vergetelheid. Terwyl hy op die pad, Sora, Donald en Goofy spot Pluto 'n koevert met die koning se seël dra. Pluto storm af, terwyl die drie agter hom loop. Maar jy sien hom vinnig uit. Terwyl die duisternis val, gaan die drie van hulle af, gaan dan terug om na Pluto te soek en kom by 'n kruispad tot by die Kasteel van vergetelheid. Trouens, Naminé het die koning se metgeselle gekopieer om Sora en die ander na die kasteel te lei. Later ontmoet Sora en sy vriende weer in die kamer van die begin op Pluto. Hulle vind dit baie geheimsinnig dat Pluto by hulle in die stad Traverse is en kan dit nie verduidelik nie. Pluto is daar wanneer skielik Leon verskyn en praat met die trio. Hulle besef dan dat daar iets fout is met hul herinneringe. Dan verskyn Yuffie en vertel hulle dat Aerith dalk reg kon wees oor haar idee en dat sy 'n vreeslike mag sou voel. Sy stel dan voor dat Leon die stad aan die drie vriende wys terwyl sy na Aerith gaan, vergesel van Pluto. Aangekom in die Kamer van leiding, Sora en sy vriende ontmoet weer op Pluto, wat langs Aerith, Yuffie en Leon sit. Hulle praat kort en Sora vertel haar dat hy na sy vriend soek. Dan besluit Sora om die stad te verken en te verlaat. In ''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, het Pluto sy eie kaart om Sora te help veg, wat hom 'n soort bondgenoot maak. ''Kingdom Hearts II Pluto word gesien om rond te loop in die wêreld wat nooit was nie om onbekende redes, hoewel hy Axel dop. Hy jaag Axel net in 'n stegie om hom te verloor sodra hy 'n korridor van die duisternis binnekom, maar dan verskyn Riku, wat 'n swart rok dra, en hy maak 'n ander korridor van duisternis vir hom oop. Pluto arriveer net betyds op die Eilande van lot om te keer dat Kairi met Axel gaan. Pluto en Kairi ontsnap in Twilight Town waar hulle Hayner, Pence en Olette ontmoet. Axel verskyn gou en ontvoer Kairi, en Pluto jaag hulle. Pluto en Kairi beland in 'n sel in die kasteel wat nooit was nie. Hulle word deur Naminé gered en ontsnap. Hulle word gou deur Saïx gekonfronteer, maar Riku verskyn in sy vermomming as Ansem en jaag hom af. Soos Riku op die punt staan om te verlaat, sluit Pluto sy pad en beweeg Riku in die rigting van Kairi, waar sy sy kap verwyder. Pluto verdwyn tot die nederlaag van Xemnas, spring in 'n gang wat deur Naminé gemaak is, wat na die Destiny-eilande lei. Ten spyte van die feit dat Kairi, Donald, Goofy, King Mickey en Pluto deur die portaal na die eilande geslaag het, is Pluto nie gewys toe Sora en Riku teruggekeer het nie. Pluto word later gesien met Huey, Dewey en Louie, Oom Scrooge, Donald, Goofy en King Mickey wanneer hulle terugkeer na Disney Castle. Kingdom Hearts coded Wanneer Data-Sora die Traverse Town's Bug Blox-korrupsie regstel, wys die journaal almal in Disney Castle se rekenaar die boodskap "Hulle pyniging is verminder" en 'n toneel word gewys waar Sora, Donald en Goofy eers ontmoet. Die toneel verskuif om Pluto op die agtergrond te wys dat hy ná die stryd teen die Guard Armor in 'n Korridor van die duisternis afgestorm het. Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Sora gaan 'n slaapende wêreld van die Land van die Musketiers besoek, waar hy Pluto as Mickey se troeteldier sien. Kingdom Hearts III Pluto groet graag Mickey wanneer hy na die Disney kasteel terugkeer ná Xehanort se nederlaag. Vaardighede Om 'n hond te wees, het Pluto natuurlik verhoogde sintuie, wat hom toelaat om mense of voorwerpe op te spoor. Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories Pluto verskyn in ''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories as 'n vriendskaart in Sora se storie. Om 'n Pluto-kaart te aktiveer, veroorsaak dat pryse soos gesondheidspunte (HP), Moogle-punte (MP), en selfs kaarte vir Sora in die geveg kan gebruik. Wanneer dit in twee of drie keer gevul word, word die Lucky Bounty sleight geskep, wat beter pryse op elke vlak bied. Die Pluto-kaart maak nie 'n gleuf in Sora se drie vriendskapsvermoë nie; Dit is egter ongewoon om te vind. Pluto kan voorheen gebruikte itemkaarte grawe, gereed om weer gebruik te word, of 'n been wat skade aan Sora veroorsaak. Kaarte gegrawe tydens Lucky Bounty wat nie deur Sora besit word nie, verdwyn ná die stryd. Die Pluto-kaart sal waarskynlik tydens die volgende baas strydkampe verskyn: *Kaart Soldaat *Jafar *Hades *Captain Hook *Riku Replica *Axel *Cloud *Marluxia (Derde Vorm) Galery File:Pluto KH.png|Pluto in Kingdom Hearts File:Pluto KHII.png|'N Verslag van Pluto. File:Pluto KHIII.png|Pluto in Kingdom Hearts III Trivia *Die inhoud van die brief in Pluto se mond aan die einde van Kingdom Hearts en die begin van Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories is nog onbekend. Ander optredes ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Manga Oorsprong Pluto, hoewel nie regtig genoem nie, het eers in die 1930's Disney-geanimeerde spotprentreeks '' verskyn. In kort probeer Mickey uit die tronk ontsnap nadat hy klippe onder Pete se bevel gegee het. Mickey slaag om te ontsnap, maar word deur polisiehonde gevang, waarvan een baie soos Pluto lyk en hy word teruggekeer na die tronk. Hy het later verskyn as Mickey se hond in die 1930-kortverhaal, The Picnic, onder die naam Rover, en uiteindelik debuut as Pluto in die kortverhaal van 1931, The Moose Hunt. Eksterne skakels en:Pluto de:Pluto fr:Pluto es:Pluto it:Pluto pt:Pluto Kategorie:Allies